


Green Light

by ThotRK800 (Odengiie), ThotRK800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Punishment, Ribbons, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odengiie/pseuds/ThotRK800, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThotRK800/pseuds/ThotRK800
Summary: Connor is a little shit and disobeys Nines.Punishment ensues





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for DBH !  
It starts off kinda rough but then gets all lovey uwu
> 
> Twitter - @ThotRK800 if u guys wanna be friends :)

“I thought I told you to always listen to me?”

A soft whimper floated from the figure on the bed. It was motionless, but Nines knew it would move if he asked it to.  


“Why do you insist on betraying me? Aren’t I enough for you?”  


Another whimper and a soft whirr, but nothing more came from the figure. It wasn’t tied, yet it kept its hands above its head.  


“Will you listen to me now? I don’t think I can trust you anymore, pet.”

At that, the figure released a choked whine, and Nines raised an eyebrow to look in its direction. Its toes were pointed, long legs crossed as it lay on its side. It had a slender waist, with nothing but a red silk ribbon tied around it. Smaller ribbons made their way down the figure's legs, ending in small bows. Its chest was bare, but his arms had the same style ribbon on them, A bow sitting at the figures delicate wrists. Soft copper brown hair covered most of its upper face, but Nines could make out a cyclical amber glow emanating from its temple. Its eyelashes fanned onto soft cheeks before they moved upwards and Nines was face to face with gorgeous brown eyes.  


“Connor. I asked you a question. Will you listen to me now?”

It- _Connor_ \- took in a soft breath, before replying. His eyes were wet with synthetic tears, but he wouldn’t shed them. Not yet. “Yes. Yes, Sir. I promise I’ll listen to you,” He replied, fingers flexing to prohibit them from stiffening up. Nines made a soft sound of acknowledgement, pleased with the answer. He took Connor's hands and gently moved them to rest on his stomach, turning him over to lay fully onto his back in the process. Looking down at the android before him, Nines wondered if Connor knew just how beautiful he looked.

Their relationship usually wasn’t this extreme.  
  
Normally, Nines would have Connor sitting pretty on his lap, the black collar around his neck a symbol of silent ownership. Connors name was engraved onto a metal tag that sat on an O-ring on the leather, covering up his adam's apple. Nines had gotten it specially made for their year anniversary. Now it was edging on three years, and the two were still as in love as they had been from day one. Nines didn’t understand the concept of celebrating anniversaries at first, but Connor made it his goal to teach him all about how romantic it was. Nines caved in the end. He loved Connor after all.

Although Connor tended to…Misbehave sometimes.

Sometimes he did it on purpose, other times it would be completely by accident.

Today, it was the latter.

Connor had gone out with North and Simon to a newly opened thirium cafe. Nines usually wouldn’t mind Connor leaving the house and hanging out with his friends, had Connor asked first. Their relationship was different from most. Nines owned Connor. But it went both ways too. Nines needed Connor, and relied on him for stability and comfort; a strong presence to help him navigate deviancy and all the emotions that came with it. Connor also enjoyed having to ask someone to do things. It reminded him of his earlier missions from Cyberlife and helped him to give up control to someone else again for a change. Connor hated to be inside of his head for too long. Making decisions was hard, so why not let Nines do it instead?

The trip to the cafe was fun. Connor had enjoyed it. When he came home, however, he remembered he hadn’t told his love where he would be. Nines would never admit it, but he worried a lot if Connor left the house without him. Connor hadn’t been answering his messages either, as he had switched the feature on his HUD off for the day, wanting to interact with his friends uninterrupted. He should have known how worried Nines would have been.

“-Con? Connor, Come back to me, darling.”

Connor blinked a few times as he brought his head back down from the clouds. Nines chuckled, a large hand moving to gently cup a soft cheek. “Did you zone out on me again? Tsk…Am I not entertaining enough?” Nines’ teasing voice was velvety smooth and it made Connor feel weak whenever it was directed at him. The android let out a pathetic whine, nodding his head quickly to appease his partner.

“You are, Sir! I was…I was thinking about stuff…”

Nines snorted. He always loved how he could reduce Connors extensive vocabulary down to a few broken and slow sentences when treated like this. “You were thinking about ‘stuff’? You’ll have to be a bit more specific than that, pet,” Nines spoke, letting his hands trail down the expanse of Connors skin. He stopped just before the hem of his underwear, fingers dancing over the small bulge underneath the dark fabric. Both Connor and Nines wore their penis attachments more often than not nowadays, as it made life a lot easier and more convenient. When they were under Cyberlife’s control, there was no need for such attachments, but now they were sentient and had feelings and wants, both androids wanted to experience pleasure like humans.

“I...thought about how bad I was, Sir…I should have let you know where I was going and…yeah…” Speaking was hard for Connor, especially when Nines was slowly palming his rapidly hardening cock. Nines seemed to understand clearly what Connor was trying to say, and he flashed the android beneath him a quick smile.  
  
“I know, Connor, I know. You didn’t mean to do it and I understand that, but you still have to be punished…” Nines trailed off as he removed Connors underwear with skilled fingers, pushing the fabric away. “If you can apologise coherently whilst I fuck you, I might just let you cum tonight.”  
  
Connor whined at the thought of not being able to cum. He was already so hard and ready for Nines to fuck him. He wouldn’t be able to last another minute. The LED on his temple spun red, and Nines looked up at it in wonder. Connor hadn’t worn his LED in months, only really using it for official events and if it was extremely necessary. Nines didn’t think Connor enjoyed wearing his LED at all, so it surprised him when Connor requested to wear it during intercourse. It made him feel more subservient, with Nines in control of him.

Connor had zoned out again, and it was making Nines worry a little bit. Was he being too rough on Connor? Could his pet handle it? Eyebrows furrowing into a frown, Nines gently tapped Connor's face. “Connor? Colour?” He asked, his voice seeming to snap Connor out of whatever trance he was in. The android smiled shyly, a light blue blush staining his cheeks.

“Green…I was thinking about_ you_ again…”

Nines felt his thirium pump skip a beat or two when he heard the shy words leave his partners lips. He couldn’t help the small smile which graced his face at the thought of Connor thinking about him. If Nines was told three years ago that he’d fall in love with the little android with the goofy smile and the awkward laugh, he would have laughed at whoever dared to say such nonsense. Now, he’d smile and watch as his Connor lit up the precinct with his wide smile and bright eyes.  
  
“Connor…” Nines began, shucking his underwear off and coming back up to lace his fingers with Connors own. Connor smiled, nodded and brought his lips close to Nines’ ear.

“I know. I love you too.”

The taller android let out a gentle hum, hands moving back down to caress the supple skin on Connors thigh whilst the shorter of the two shuffled into a more comfortable position.

“Since we’re being all lovey now…Do I still have to apologise?” Connor asked cheekily, watching as Nines glared up at him with a stone-faced expression.  
  
“Yes. I would have let you off if you didn’t ask.”

Connor huffed, LED cycling from blue to bright amber as he watched his lover press two fingers to his fluttering entrance. Nines waited a few seconds for Connors self-lubrication protocol to activate, before pushing his digits inside of Connor. The android beneath him let out a little sigh, but otherwise was unfazed. Nines counted himself lucky that Connor was able to adjust to the stretch with ease. Another finger was added, and Nines thought everything was going well until Connor grasped at his shoulders. Nines thought he had hurt Connor, but one look at his face showed he was the opposite of in pain. “Nines…Sir please just...Fuck me~” Connors voice modulator glitched towards the end of the sentence as Nines brushed his long fingers against Connors synthetic prostate. The bigger of the two nodded once, moving up onto his knees so he could line himself up with Connors now leaking entrance.

“Connor…You’re so eager and wet for me…” Nines let out a grunt as he pushed inside with relative ease. Connor let out a loud gasp, hands flailing before coming up for purchase on Nines’ shoulders, nails digging into the perfectly sculpted skin.  
  
“Just for you, Nines, I’m all yours,” Connor breathed, eyes hooded as he blinked up at the android above him. When their eyes locked, he felt his LED whirring faster and his entire chassis heat up under the intense gaze of his love. Nines began to move slowly inside of him, but it wasn’t enough for Connor. He wanted more. “Nines. Please, Go faster.”

“No.”

Connor froze. The leisurely pace he was being fucked at was nowhere near enough for him to reach release. _What does he mean, No?_ Then it dawned on Connor. Nines still wanted him to apologise for earlier. The humiliation of having to apologise like this made Connors cheeks flush a dark blue, and Nines simply enjoyed the show.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir…I’m sorry for not letting you know where I was a-and for ignoring you…I promise I won’t do it again~”

Nines cursed under his breath as Connor blinked up at him with his wide puppy dog eyes. Nobody could stay mad at Connor when he looked like that. Nines pretended to think about it, before a small smile appeared on his face. “Okay. I forgive you.” That was the only thing to leave Nines’ lips, before a fast an hard pace was set by the android. Connor was wholly unprepared, and let out a raw yell of pleasure as he felt Nines stretch him almost to the limit.

“Nines! Fuck I-it feels so good~ I want it harder!” Connor begged, voice lined with static and glitching one or two times. Nines let out a grunt of acknowledgment, steeling himself against Connor before gripping onto his thighs and driving into him harder than ever before. Connor was screaming with every thrust inside of his body, feeling so helpless as Nines completely used his body for pleasure. He felt a large hand move up his arm, and suddenly he was interfacing with Nines. So many intense feelings rushed his head, his wiring inside his chassis feeling like it would short circuit. He felt so much love and saw all the memories the two had shared over the years all rush into one and fly around his HUD, triggering his explosive orgasm.

Nines wasn’t surprised when he saw Connor go limp and begin to reboot.

It took around 20 minutes for Connor to fully reboot.

His vision was the last thing he gained back. It was a struggle to open his eyes. He managed it anyway, and blinked blearily, trying to see where Nines was and what was going on. He was clothed now, dressed in one of Nines’ DPD gym shirts and a pair of boxers. He felt strangely clean, and realized that Nines had activated his sanitation mechanism to rid him of the sweat and cum that had once coated his body. The ribbons were folded neatly by the bedside table, and his LED had been removed and slotted back inside of its case. Still looking for his lover, Connor sat up slowly. It took him a while to notice Nines sat in the corner of the room. He was reading a novel, blanket over his lap and bare chest on display. Connor winced as he noticed a few red marks from his nails near Nines’ shoulders.

“You’re finally back in the land of the living?”

Connor jumped. Nines didn’t even look away from his book when he spoke.

“Yes. I imagine my sensors were a little overwhelmed…” Connor got up, bare feet making no noise on the soft black carpet as he crossed the room to settle on Nines’ lap. Nines made no complaints, lifting his arms before wrapping them around Connors body to hold him close. The two stayed in silence for a while, Connor closing his eyes and enjoying Nines’ company whilst Nines continued to read.

“Do you think you’ll behave in the future?”

Connor startled, not expecting Nines to speak. A soft blue flush covered his cheeks, and he nodded demurely. “Yes, Sir~”

He was rewarded with a soft kiss to the head, and a whisper of “That’s my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful but pls give me time to get back into writing again its been a while uwu


End file.
